<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What is honor by MyMoonFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098550">What is honor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMoonFan/pseuds/MyMoonFan'>MyMoonFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Passion, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, muscular</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMoonFan/pseuds/MyMoonFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What is honor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My mother snoring was the signal that I was good to go. I got out of bed slowly, careful not to wake her up.</p><p>I shuddered when the cold air washed over my skin as I left the warmth of my hut.</p><p>The walk through the thick vegetation should have been challenging, but I learned this path by heart. The moon also helped me navigate as she cast her light through the trees.</p><p>From time to time, I stopped to make sure I was not followed. Everything was quiet. Only a few insects were buzzing, echoing in the vast, seemingly infinite forest.</p><p>A light in the distance. Even though it came from the same place we always met, I still slowed down. I was careful not to make any sound as I approached. I couldn’t risk it. Maybe he was followed. Perhaps he was caught.</p><p>I stopped to listen, but I couldn’t hear anything except the campfire crackling in the distance. Rolling my lips, I blew softly as I recreated the sound of a bird. I got better and better at it, doing exactly how he taught me when we first started doing this.</p><p>We couldn’t be seen together. Not in this context. Not only that, he was a descendent of the Alpha, but I was the son of a former war slave. Some considered me unworthy to even breath near him.</p><p>When Folan’s soft whistle got carried into the silence, I let out a breath I didn’t even know I was holding.</p><p>As I got closer, I could see his ample frame light by the fire.</p><p>He was staring at the flame, his face still covered with the white paint from today’s celebration. He reached his 20’th anniversary, which meant he was ready to take his father’s place as the leader of our community.</p><p>Tomorrow he will get his full status. Also, every woman will compete to be his mate.</p><p>I sat next to him. The flames painted shadows on his troubled face.</p><p>“We can’t see each other anymore.” He said, throwing another log on the fire.</p><p>I sighted. I already knew that, and this thought pained my heart for a year now. Even as it hurt so much, I still couldn’t ask him to choose me. Leave this place and never return. He was someone here, people looked up at him. I was a nobody. It wouldn’t be fair to ask him such a thing.</p><p>“I know. It’s too dangerous,” I said.</p><p>“I can’t risk losing the trust of my people. I have a duty.”</p><p>“I know.” I rested my head on his shoulder. I lifted his big hand and kissed its calloused knuckles. The hand of a warrior and a great leader to be. I was so proud of him. Of everything he has accomplished so far and everything I knew he will achieve as an Alpha. But I will not be there with him. I will miss for him to tell me how his day had been. How he made everyone awe again and again at his hunting skill.</p><p>He slowly slid his hand at the back of my head and pulled me into a kiss. He tasted so good. Every time he kissed me, I felt like it was the first time. Like when we were younger, dumber, and life was simpler. I couldn’t get enough as I hungrily sped up the pace. My blood was pumping, and my ears were roaring. This might be our last night together, and I was keen to make it count.</p><p>I steadied myself by holding onto his bicep as he slowly pushed me onto my back. We broke the kiss only briefly as we hastily took off our clothes.</p><p>The heat and scent of his body enveloped me. A shock ran through me when he pressed his muscular body against mine, trapping our leaking cocks between us. I feel a shock going through me as he pushed his hip, providing me with the much-needed friction I was seeking.</p><p>I slid one hand between us, grabbing both of us and pushing down slowly, smudging our lengths with precum. He was so much bigger than me, in every way possible, and I loved that. I felt protected, I felt cherished, I felt lucky to have the most strong man in our camp worship every inch of my body with his tongue.</p><p>I made my fair share of worshipping. Folan’s perfectly carved muscles looked like he came to life from one of the chapel paintings. He looked like a god. He indeed felt like one, moved like one, behaved like one. I wished I could be near him every second of the day. Look at him without worrying who might notice.</p><p>He pushed a finger slowly inside me. He pressed on my prostate, making me lose control over my body. I clutched my fists on the grass as the pleasure was flowing through me in waves.</p><p>Soon enough, he pushed a second finger. He took his time with me. He wanted to make sure I can enjoy this without pain from his giant size as much as possible. We both knew I needed to be well-prepped to be able to take him.</p><p>A third finger pushed slowly with the others. Leaving me breathless as he was working my prostate with slow circular movements. But then he took them out, I felt empty.</p><p>I was so excited, I couldn’t see straight.</p><p>I shuddered in anticipation when I sensed his head teasing my entrance.</p><p>His name escaped my lips as he slid inside, slowly filling me. “Folan,” I said, through elaborated breaths.” You’re so fucking big.”</p><p>“You feel so good,” He moaned into my mouth.</p><p>I could feel his warmth deep inside me. We stood like that for a few seconds, both of us panting. I loved how perfectly our bodies fit together. Slowly he got back until he was almost all the way out and then pushed right back in, now, with a little more force than before.</p><p>My hands wrapped around his broad shoulders as he began speeding up the pace more and more. I needed to hold on tighter with every thrust as he bred me harder and harder.</p><p>He was in the mood to pound, and I loved every moment of it. This day must have been incredibly stressful for him.</p><p>Our mangled moans and grunts were getting lost in the forest. The scent of sex and lust hanging heavy around us.</p><p>“Put your feet around me.” He whispered while he was balls deep inside me. His rough voice melted my brain, making any thought I still had left dissipate.</p><p>I did as he commanded.</p><p>He wrapped his hands around me. While still inside me, he lifted me up and rose on his legs.</p><p>He walked till my back hit one of the trees. Every movement made his cock press harder on my prostate. I took his mouth hungrily while he pressed me between himself and the tree.</p><p>I drop my hand from his shoulder, seeking my cock.</p><p>“Put your hand back.”</p><p>I don’t even think as I obey his voice. He knows what I need.</p><p>His hands push back my thighs, opening me even wider, and he grinds his body entirely into mine, our skin touching everywhere. My cock is now trapped between our bodies, and he starts rubbing against me.</p><p>Hands-off orgasm? Best. Thing. Ever.</p><p>I closed my eyes, my mouth hanging wide open as a constant stream of erotic sounds fall from my lips. He takes my mouth in a hot kiss, greedily drinking in every whimper and mewl.</p><p>I let out a deep moan as I pushed my head backward, my balls drew tight, and I came, squirting hot liquid between our bodies.</p><p>His muscles spasmed, his thrusts becoming unregular. He bit my lip with force as he came. A metallic taste touched my tongue as my lip bled a little. He slid out after coating my insides with his cum.</p><p>He lowered me slowly into the grass. He fell beside me, now both on our backs panting.</p><p>We looked at each other and smiled. “I will miss you.” He said.</p><p>“I will miss you too.” Tears stung in the back of my eyes. I inhaled sharply, feeling my stomach knotting as my heart shuttered in pieces.</p><p>He hugged me tight and kissed the top of my head.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>